leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baron Nashor
|AR}} / |AR}} | Doświadczenie = / | Efekt = | Zdrowie = |HP}} | Obrażenia ataku = |AD}} | Prędkość ataku = 0.75 | Szansa na trafienie krytyczne = 0% | Zasięg = 955 | Pancerz = 120 | Odporność na magię = 70 | Prędkość ruchu = | Czas pojawienia = 20:00 | Czas odrodzenia = 7:00 | SR:Złoty = 80 68 }} Baron Nashor to najsilniejszy na Summoner's Rift epicki potwór. Opis Opisany jest w grze jako: Potężny potwór, który posiada zróżnicowane ataki, uderzające w drużynę. Zabicie tego potwora daje całej drużynie wzmocnienie , które znacznie zwiększa obrażenia ataku i mocy umiejętności oraz zwiększa moc pobliskich sojuszniczych stworów. Po zabiciu go stwór odpowiedzialny za armatkę powiększa się i zwiększa się zasięg ataku. występuje tylko na mapie Summoner's Rift (głównej mapie). Ten niebezpieczny potwór ma legowisko na rzece, nieopodal górnej alei i tak samo jak smok koło wędrującego kraba, czeka na nieuważnych czempionów. Historia Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! Dziennik Sprawiedliwości opisuje w następujący sposób: Wiele neutralnych potworów na Polach Sprawiedliwości są tylko konstrukcjami inspirowanymi prawdziwymi stworami z Runeterry. Baron Nashor którego widzicie na mapie jest w rzeczywistości tylko nieskończoną namiastką '''prawdziwego Barona Nashora', który teraz jest obecny jedynie w legendach. Podobno Baron Nashor był okrutnym robakiem, który rządził Rzeką Serpentine, przepływającą przez Summoner's Rift. Był tak przerażającą i potężną bestią, że nawet armie Demaci i Noxusu przemierzając rzekę, nie chciały spotkać Barona.'' Kiedy konstruowano Summoner's Rift, Baron zniknął, nie pozostawiając żadnej podpowiedzi gdzie powędrował lub dlaczego opuścił pierwotne miejsce. Oczywiście wiele plotek tłumaczyło to, ale przynajmniej wiemy, że Senior Arcane Architect dla obszaru Summoner's Rift stworzył wersję którą dziś widzimy z niczego więcej niż stopionych łusek i wywiadów z tymi którzy przeżyli spotkanie z bestią.'' Walka Ataki Podstawowe Baron Nashor zadaje obrażeń do wszystkich wrogów w zasięgu 175 jednostek. Baron Nashor przywołuje kolce z ziemi które zadają obrażeń i ogłusza cel na około jedną sekundę. Baron Nashor przywołuje wiele kolców z jego tyłu zadających i ogłuszających wszystkich na około jedną sekundę. Pasywne Kiedy Baron odradza się, odrzuci w bok wszystkie jednostki, totemy i namierzalne pułapki. Tak długo jak żyje, będzie kontynuował odrzucanie. Baron Nashor jest odporny na negatywne efekty (z wyjątkiem ), a poziom jego zdrowia rośnie z każdą minutą. Nashor przyjmuje obrażenia zmniejszone o 50% od bohaterów których atakował w ciągu ostatnich 15 sekund. Podstawowe ataki Barona Nashora (patrz wyżej) nakładają kumulujące się osłabienie które zmniejsza pancerz i odporność na magię o 0.5, kumulując się do 100 razy (maksymalnie redukcja o 50). Barona Nashora otacza aura zniszczenia. Rozwścieczony zadaje obrażenia i nakłada ładunki korozji na pobliskiego bohatera obłożonego najmniejszą liczbą ładunków korozji. Aktywne Baron Nashor aktywuje jedną z umiejętności co 6 ataków podstawowych. Baron Nashor pluje kwasem w prostej linii, zadając magicznych obrażeń do wszystkich wrogów których uderzy i zadając dodatkowe obrażeń w trakcie następnych sekund. Baron Nashor wypluwa 3 kałuże z kwasem w stożku, zadając magicznych obrażeń do uderzonych wrogów i tworząc spowalniające pole. po małym czasie, Baron podrzuca wszystkich wrogów w lokalizacji. Drżenia wskażą tę lokalizację. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Kiedy dowolna postać przechodzi obok owego potwora, reaguje on wpatrywaniem się w bohatera i uderzaniem pazurami w ziemię. *Po raz pierwszy jego nowy wygląd został ukazany w filmie A Twist of Fate. *Pochodzi z . ** Jego paszcza bardzo przypomina pysk i prawdopodobnie mogą być ze sobą spokrewnione. *Być może występuje w kilku różnych uniwersach (np. w świecie ) *W leżu nowego widać czaszkę bardzo podobną do łba jego starej wersji. ** Może to być nawiązanie do , którego szczątki widać w sieci . *Potwór posiada skórkę w czasie trwania (w postaci czapki bądź nauszników). **Prawdziwą "pierwszą" skórkę otrzymał w czasie Sezonu 2017. *Człon Nashor jest hołdem jak i anagramem do Roshana - potwora, który pełni podobną rolę w grze Defense of the Ancients. Kwestie *Kiedy pokona , wtedy wypowie jedną z czterech kwestii: ** ** ** ** *Kiedy pokona , wtedy wypowie jedną z dwóch kwestii: ** ** *Kiedy pokona , wtedy wypowie jedną z dwóch kwestii: ** ** *Kiedy zacznie walczyć z , wtedy wypowie kwestię: ** ** Był to pierwszy cytat w grze, który został wypowiedziany podczas walki z potworem. Multimedia Filmy= Animacja League of Legends - A Twist of Fate Burning Bright (Muzyka League of Legends) |-| Obrazy= Baron Concepts.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Barona 1 Baron Concept 2.jpg|Ostateczna grafika koncepcyjna Barona Baron_Nashor_Twist_of_Fate_concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji Barona |-| cs:Baron Nashor de:Baron Nashor en:Baron Nashor fr:Baron Nashor pt-br:Barão Na'Shor ru:Барон Нашор zh:Baron Nashor Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Potwory z Summoner's Rift Kategoria:Epickie potwory Kategoria:Potwory dające wzmocnienia